


Sex Toy

by zellieh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Banter, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Bruises, Butt Slapping, Caring, Claiming, Comment Fic, Companionable Snark, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Dominance, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marking, Massage, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Play, Sex Toys, Slapping, Slash, Snark, Submission, Teasing, Vibrators, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard walked into their room at the Academy and the first thing he saw was Jim Kirk, naked, stretched out on Leonard's bed,  all sexy, sweaty golden skin and lean muscles, flexing and stretching, his toes curling as he moaned and gasped, looking like the best kind of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a kink-meme prompt](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/7586.html?thread=19098530#t31095458) over at [](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/)**st_xi_kink**  
> 

Leonard walked into their room at the Academy and the first thing he saw was Jim Kirk, naked, stretched out on Leonard's bed, fucking himself with a vibrator, all sexy, sweaty golden skin and lean muscles, flexing and stretching, his toes curling as he moaned and gasped, looking like the best kind of porn.

It was clear that Jim hadn't heard him come in, so even as his cock hardened uncomfortably in his pants, Leonard stayed silent, licking his lips as he started stripping as quietly as he could, reaching onto his pocket and pulling out one of the tubes of lube he'd taken to carrying everywhere ever since he started this thing with Jim.

Jim writhed on the bed, eyes tight shut and mouth wide open, gasping for air as he fucked himself harder with the dildo, the muscles in his arms, legs and ass flexing rhythmically, hypnotically. Leonard toed off his shoes and strode over to the bed, pressing one hand down hard between Jim's shoulder blades, holding him down, and the other hand tight around Jim's wrist, forcing him to let go of the dildo in his ass as he straddled Jim's hips, twisting Jim's wrist up between his shoulder blades, holding tight enough to immobilise Jim but not tight enough to hurt him.

Jim gasped, eyes flying open, and he bucked for a moment and then stilled, relaxing as he recognised Leonard. "Kinky, Bones. I think I like it," he said, wriggling under Leonard's hands and hips.

"You would, you little brat." Leonard twisted Jim's arm a little tighter as he leaned forward, all his weight holding Jim down, and bit his ear sharply. "Jim, are you using my vibrating dildo?"

Jim tensed again for a moment, the side of his face and the back of his neck blushing, and then Leonard felt him relax again, deliberately writhing sensually up against Leonard's skin as he said, "Yeah, I'm using your dildo. You got a problem with that?" in a provocative voice.

Leonard nipped Jim's ear again, harder this time, and Jim yelped and twisted his head away. "Just because we're fucking doesn't mean you're entitled to use everything I own, Jim. And you're certainly not entitled to break into a locked box to get your hands on my sex toys. Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

Leonard could see the corner of Jim's mouth turn up as he grinned against the pillows, unrepentant. "Aw, don't be like that; I knew it was your toy box after that time I caught you last year, remember? I do respect your privacy, Bones—"

"Brat. Why don't I believe you?"

"Hey!" Jim protested, squirming. "I wouldn't break into anything else, but you can't tell me walking in and finding me like this isn't turning you on." He bucked his hips meaningfully, rubbing up against Leonard's erection.

Leonard shifted his grip on Jim and bit down on the sensitive spot he'd discovered on the nape of Jim's neck, gripping the skin and muscle firmly between his teeth and holding on as Jim twitched and twisted, his skin twisting against Leonard's tongue, salty and warming up as he bruised; Leonard licked and sucked at the skin in his mouth, marking Jim right where his collar would rub against the lovebite but just high enough that the mark would show between Jim's collar and his hairline.

Eventually Jim stopped struggling, panting harshly and shivering all over, his skin twitching like a thoroughbred's. Leonard held the bite for a moment longer to make his point, letting go with one last long lick of Jim's smooth, blood-warm skin. Leaning back, he rubbed his fingers over the indentations in Jim's skin, watching the white marks flush with blood and darken to purple. Jim made no move to throw him off, staying still beneath his thighs, his cock, his hands, just shuddering occasionally as he gasped for breath, his skin slick and shining with sweat, gleaming in the light of San Francisco's sunset.

"What else did you find in my toy box, Jim?"

"Uh, lots of stuff," said Jim, turning his head to look at Leonard's bedside table. "Didn't know you had it in you, Bones," he said, grinning, one eye gleaming brightly up at Leonard over his shoulder.

"Don't start with me, Jim," said Leonard, warningly, and looked over the selection of his toys Jim had picked out to play with. Spotting a couple of familiar items at the bottom of the pile, Leonard grinned to himself, grabbed them, and with a few neat moves Jim himself had taught him, he quickly had Kirk flipped over on his stomach and cuffed to the bed.

"Hey!"

For the first time, Jim started to really struggle, and Leonard caught his wrists and held them down, scared that he'd hurt himself. "Jim, Jim! It's okay, I've got you, just give me a minute to find the release and I'll get the cuffs off you, okay? Just hold still a minute—"

And just like that, Jim relaxed again, muttering something under his breath. Leonard ignored him, hands busy with the cuffs, trying to remember how the catches worked, and Jim spoke up again, louder: "I said — leave them on."

Goddammit, but Jim was going to be the death of him! Leonard froze, his hands tightening convulsively on Jim's wrist, and then he plunged both hands into the kid's hair, wrenching Jim's head sideways and up until he could reach his mouth, nipping at his lush lips and licking inside, sucking on his tongue in a slick, messy kiss that had Jim moaning into Leonard's mouth. Opening his eyes, Leonard gazed at Jim's face, running his thumb tenderly across Jim's reddened lower lip as the kid's bright blue eyes fluttered open, Jim's breath hot against his skin.

The kid just kept on surprising him; whenever he thought he had Jim Kirk figured out — bam!

"Jim, you... What you do to me..." Closing his eyes again, Leonard brushed Jim's sweat-dark fringe back and kissed him on the forehead, like a benediction. "Brat," he said, softly.

Jim smiled back at him, soft and secret, and them smirked as he twisted neatly out from under Leonard's body, getting up on his elbows and knees, legs spread wide, back arched in pure challenge. "Well, Bones, now that you've caught me, what are you gonna do with me?" said Jim, chin and eyebrows raised defiantly, mischief in his eyes.

Leonard smacked him sharply on the ass for that.

Jim yelped and laughed, relaxing and stretching, rolling his shoulders. "Mmm, yeah. So much better than a dildo. Fuck me hard, Bones; make me feel it."

Leonard started to ease the dildo out of Jim's ass, but when Jim groaned out a "No," he froze.

"Jim?"

"Leave it. Leave it in me, please,"

"What? But-"

Jim hid his head in his arms, and Leonard watched the skin of his shoulders flush red as Jim wriggled on the bed, rolling his hips.

Leonard scowled at the back of Jim's head. First Jim wanted Leonard to fuck him and fuck him hard — an idea that Leonard's cock was very much in favour of, because the feel of Jim Kirk tight and warm around him was damn near addictive — and now he wanted Leonard to leave the dildo in? Damn contrary, frustrating, annoying little cocktease...

No, wait. Wait-a-goddamn-minute...

Leonard frowned harder at the back of Jim's head, absently noting the skin on his neck and shoulders flushing an even deeper red. Wait, Leonard thought. You can call Jim Kirk a lot of things – and God knows, he had – but he could never be called a _cocktease_.

He raised an eyebrow, and gently twisted the dildo in Jim's ass. "So, my cock's not enough for you, huh? You want more?"

"Yeah," Jim muttered almost inaudibly, head still tucked down.

"Want me to help you fulfil a fantasy about taking two cocks at the same time? I can do that, darlin'." Leonard grinned at the back of the brat's head. So many people asked him, 'Why do you put up with Kirk's shit?' Moments like this made it all worth it. Not so much the sex — when it came to sex, Jim would do anything and anyone once — but the trust? Ah, now that was a rare gift indeed. Jim Kirk didn't trust anybody.

"Give me a minute to get it all set up for you, sweetheart," he said, and bent forward to kiss Jim in the ticklish spot between his shoulder blades. He picked up his favourite reshapable dildo, zapped it with the steriliser, and set up the remote control for it, setting it to mimic a long, slim, Caitian penis. Well, that's how it would start out, anyways. Leonard smirked to himself as he refined his plans for Jim's ass. It took him a couple minutes to get the options set up how he wanted them, but when it was all ready to go, he gently removed the vibrating dildo from Jim's ass, replacing it with the reshapable one before Jim could say more than, "Hey!"

After several minutes of rolling the dildo around, using it to massage Jim's sphincter muscles until they were relaxed, Leonard added a couple of fingers, checking carefully to see how stretched Jim was. Jim always teased him for not trusting technology, but there really was no replacement for feeling something with your own fingers — and besides, it was a particularly intimate joy to feel Jim's body stretched around his fingers, warm and so soft compared to the dildo that he'd shifted around to rest on top of his knuckles as he massaged Jim's prostate until Jim's breath started hitching in that way that meant he was about a minute away from begging and whining for more.

Leonard checked the condom and added some more lube, then slid his dick carefully in underneath the dildo and moaned as the head of his cock brushed against it inside Jim. It felt like an alien dick, cooler than human, harder, but still flexible enough to feel like living tissue as far as his dick was concerned, and good lord but it made Jim tight. Leonard hissed through his teeth at the intense pressure; so tight it was almost pain. But the thought of Jim taking this, trusting him with this; the sight if him stretched out on the bed, ready to take everything Len could give an then more — that was so arousing that the pressure turned to pure pleasure, throbbing through him. He felt Jim's body was being imprinted onto his cock; but that was no surprise ; the kid always had to make an impression on everyone and Leonard knew he was no exception.

Leonard thrust forward, aiming to hit Jim's prostate again. He couldn't get the depth he was used to with the dildo in the way, but he could sure manage to reach the parts that mattered, so he settled into a rhythm of short sharp thrusts, and knew he was aimed right when Jim's head came up, sweaty shoulders dropping sharply as he shoved his hips back at Leonard.

"Len, Len, Len, Len—" Jim moaned luxuriantly, rolling his hips, and Leonard moaned as well, as Jim's body flexed around his cock, tight and gripping him hard, the dildo rubbing against the top of his cock.

Leonard reached around to stroke Jim's cock. "How does that feel, darlin'? Does it feel good?"

"Ohhhh yeahhhh," Jim said, sounding almost drugged. "Love it. Love you."

Leonard thrust a few more times, stroking his hands up and down Jim's sides, and knew that Jim had him, heart and soul, bone and muscle and skin, skull to toenails. He hated the depths of space to the depths of his soul, but he already knew he'd be following Jim out there, because who else could he trust to keep Jim safe? And how could he possibly give Jim up, anyways?

Leonard groped for the dildo's remote control and hit the reshape trigger. He swore as he felt the dildo flex and swell against his dick as it changed shape into a perfect copy of Jim's penis, fully erect. The dildo slowly grew shorter and thicker, tightening Jim's walls against him as well, and Leonard blew out a breath and put his head down, gripping Jim's hips hard enough to maybe leave bruises.

He was going to come; he needed to distracted himself from the physical sensations: Jim was even tighter now; hotter, and the dildo had shifted to human-warm as well, so warm against his skin, the increased pressure and change in sensations making Jim moan and stretch and shudder around him, arching off the bed again.

Leonard concentrated on thinking about how he'd have to check Jim over thoroughly later, and insist that Jim let him use the dermal regenerator if he had any bruises or other marks that were too bad. Jim might like walking around with what he not-so-mockingly called 'proof of love' on his body, but Leonard was a doctor and he wasn't about to let his lover suffer any unnecessary pain, especially when cadets were required to be so fit and physically active and take so many risks in their thrice-damned training exercises. He wouldn't let Jim risk his reaction times for anything as stupid as a few hickeys.

Jim moaned and arched again, and Leonard lowered his head to the kid's back. "You feelin' that, darlin'? That's a perfect copy of your beautiful cock inside you now, sweetheart."

Jim groaned, loudly and luxuriantly, and rolled his hips lazily. "Mm, stalking me now? Pretty sure that's an abuse of medical powers, making a copy of my best feature for your own personal use. Always knew you were a kinky bastard, Bones."

"What can I say? You're irresistible to me." Len scruffed a hand through Jim's hair, rubbing his fingertips against the kid's scalp the way he knew he liked it.

"Finally, you admit that I'm a sex god!" Jim laughed, and Bones shuddered as it vibrated through his dick.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, Jim," Bones said, slapping the nearest ass cheek to hand. "I remember treating you for the groin strain you got with that—"

"Ah ah ah!" Jim said, reaching up to wave a finger in the air, "we agreed never to mention the thing with the thing ever again!"

"You agreed; if I recall correctly — and I do, because I'm always right — I said, 'Go fuck yourself, Jim!', and then—

"'Go fuck yourself' — Hah!" Jim interrupted. "Next time some asshole tells me to go fuck myself, I'll remember this and just smirk at the bastard." He dropped his face down to the pillow, rolled his hips, and continued in a muffled voice: "Now stop your teasing and fuck me, Len. And put your back into it, old man — I can hardly feel you back there. Anyone would think you'd gone to sleep!"

"Now that's a damn lie, you cocky little brat!" Leonard snorted. "I think you need to learn not to sass your elders." He braced himself against Jim, holding him down, and then turned on the dildo's lowest vibrator setting, gritting his teeth against the intense pleasure the simulation gave him, thrumming through Jim's ass, through Leon's his cock and into his bones.

Jim damn near jackknifed under him as the sensation hit him, gasping in shock. "Bones! Oh, oh oh...you are _such a fucking bastard!_ "

Len smiled to himself. "You like that, sweetheart?"

Jim moaned again, twisting his hips, incoherent with pleasure, and Len counted that a definite win; it took a lot to get James Tiberius Kirk to stop talking.

"Oh, oh, oh, fuck!" Jim twisted again, arching his pelvis up and back, going for even more sensation — or trying to; Len was still mostly holding him down, and enjoying every second of it: Jim Kirk, tied up and helpless under him, entirely at his mercy — and trusting him enough to take his cock and a vibrating reshapable dildo. The kid would make a great Captain; he had the best ideas sometimes. "A real tactical genius..."

"Hwhaaa?" Jim turned his head away from where he'd been biting down on the pillow, and spat to clear his mouth. "Was...that...an...actual...compliment, Bones?"

"Yeah, kid, it was," Bones said, ruffling Jim's hair again. "Wanna make something of it?" he challenged, rolling his hips firmly, pushing his cock as deep in as he could get it, and then had to drop his head and gasp for breath for a bit, gripping Jim's hips tight enough to go white-knuckled, leaving bruises so deep he'd definitely have to heal them up later, because _damn_ , those vibrations, and, "your _ass_ , Jim..."

"Your _cock_ , Len," Jim replied, equally breathlessly, and shivered as he moaned.

Leonard took another deep breath — those vibrations were working hell on his control — and starting thrusting again, slow and aimed to drive Jim crazy under him, holding Jim's hips firmly so he knew he was at Leonard's mercy tonight, Leonard's hands slipping on his sweaty skin of his hips until he resettled his grip.

Jim's breath started hitching and stuttering, the breath whooshing out of his lungs like he was being punched, and Leonard thrust harder, faster, as Jim gasped under him, whining towards begging, a breathless little "Len, Len, Len—" until Jim stopped talking completely, his hands clenched in the sheets, pulling and twisting them off the bed.

Leonard gasped to pull in another breath, shook his sweaty hair out of his eyes, drips falling across Jim's twisting, arching back, and thought, 'I'll show you _old_ , brat' and put his head down, dropped his shoulders, shifted his knees on the bed, and powered into it until Jim was shaking into it, pulling away from his grip, from his thrusts, barely remembering to shove back and up as he began to collapse into orgasm under him, his thighs shaking and his back arching spasmodically as he wailed, "LEONARD!" and came, hard, in jerking pulses that almost pulled his hips out of Leonard's hands. Len swore as Jim's ass twisted and tightened around him in squeezing, fluttering, unpredictable waves, swore again as the vibrator switched into pre-programmed overdrive, buzzing deep through his body, and making Jim arch and buck and scream beneath him.

After the orgasm had eased off, Jim moaned again and tried to pull himself up onto his elbows and knees, but fell over before he could manage it. Jim grumbled unhappily to himself — probably swearing at being betrayed by his body, he hated to lose control — then squeezed his legs together instead, tightening hs ass around Len's cock as Jim rolled his hips, starting to push backward against Leonard's thrusts. The kid was shameless when it came to sex, enjoying everything they did together with a passionate intensity that Len loved to see and feel. Leonard came, like the orgasm was being pulled out of his body — Jim had always been demanding when it came to getting what he wanted — and collapsed against Jim's back, breathing like an asthmatic.

Leonard gripped the condom and pulled out carefully, thighs trembling as his cock twitched from over-stimulation. Jim shuddered with him, jerking sharply as the head of his cock slipped out over the rim of Jim's hole.

Leonard leaned forward and reverently kissed one of Jim's asscheeks, thumbing oh-so-gently over the puffy, reddened skin stretched around the dildo before he gripped it firmly and drew it out in one smooth slide. Jim moaned and shivered again as the dildo popped loose, all the muscles in his back and thighs trembling and jerking under his skin as he settled down against the bed and relaxed, collapsed in a sweaty, breathless heap.

Leonard leaned back to set the dildo aside, and ran a careful hand along Jim's back as he ran a quick scan with a medical tricorder in the other hand.

"I c'n hear you scannin' me," Jim muttered, rubbing his face against the pillows. "Full scan now's cheatin', Bones."

"And when else would you sit still long enough to let me, sugar?" He checked the results, ran the dermal regenerator over the worst marks on Jim's back, and let him keep the rest — he knew Jim liked to show off his marks, exhibionistic little show-off. And then Len shook his head a little, and stroked a hand over a couple of bruises, pressing in a little to hear Jim's breath hitch. He liked the marks, too; liked seeing them on Jim's skin, like marks of ownership, even though they'd both agreed Jim was free to come and go as he pleased. Even if the kid never seemed to actually do any coming except with Bones lately.

Leonard leaned forward and undid the handcuffs, pulling Jim's wrists free and checking them over quickly, running a dermal regenerator over the reddened skin before it could bruise; Jim needed his hands too much to risk any problems with even minor bruising. The he quirked a smile at Jim's oddly grumpy, blissed-out face, and made a big deal out of kissing them better, with big loud, smacking wet kisses and some tongue.

"Such a bastard," Jim grumbled, blinking sleepily and stifling a yawn as he stretched and winced when his over-strained muscles protested.

Leonard yawned, stretched, and winced himself; maybe he was getting a bit older, he was certainly feeling it in his back and thighs. Still, he had Jim to see to first. Leonard reached over to the table for the massage oil he'd set out earlier, and poured some into his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm it up before stroking firmly down Jim's back and buttocks, and down his thighs, down his legs to his bony ankles and back up again. Jim moaned and relaxed into the bed, losing all the tension he usually carried across his shoulders and down his spine. Len put a bit more weight into it as he massaged Jim's buttocks and thighs and the small of his back, hands slipping across his sweaty skin, catching and dragging on the drier patches; he added a bit more oil, and went over Jim a third time, more of a gentle rub-down he used to give the horses at the ranch, smoothing his hands over Jim's skin, just enjoying the sensual pleasure of warm skin and taking care of a satisfied lover, fixing Jim's pain and making Jim feel better so easily under his hands.

With Jim relaxed and almost asleep, Leonard shook himself more awake and went to the 'fresher unit to fetch a washcloth, bowl and towels. Leonard wiped Jim down gently, but with relentless efficiency. He was exhausted, and as much as he loved Jim, he really just wanted to sleep with Jim — clean, and in a nice clean bed — so he manhandled Jim, rolling him over and around, and Jim, the lazy hedonistic bastard, just went with it, smirking occasionally and giggling and squirming whenever Leonard hit a ticklish spot.

Leonard nudged Jim, and Jim ignored him. He nudged him again. "Hey. Dontcha wanna move over t'the other bed? 'S got clean sheets on, darlin'."

Jim pulled the pillow over his face, smooshed it down, hiding from Len's demands like a child, and grumbled something unintelligible.

Leonard grabbed him by the shoulders, and Jim did his best jelly impression, refusing to co-operate, but Leonard sometimes felt like he'd spent his whole life dealing with toddlers, sick patients, and extremely drunk people, all in training for his future career as a Jim-wrangler, so he just changed his grip slightly and hoisted Jim up out of the bed. Jim yelped as the warm covers fell away, and twisted in Len's arms, but none of his hand-to-hand training did him any good against a pissed-off, tired, grumpy medic facing an early call the next day.

Jim snuggled down into the cool, clean sheets and stretched out, rolling his shoulders and flexing and curling his toes. Leonard scrubbed his hands across his face, exhausted and still tingling with afterglow, and stared at Jim. He'd always had a thing for blonde bombshells, as his grandma liked to call them, but it was still a surprise sometimes to realise that he was dating Jim. In love with Jim. Jim was either the worst mistake he'd ever made, or the greatest gift he'd ever received; it was often hard to say which.

But not hard to decide now, right now, Jim was clearly his greatest blessing. Jim raised his head and blinked at Leonard sleepily out of half-closed eyes. "Whatcha starin' at?"

"Nothin', darlin', Leonard said, and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

Jim ran his hand up Bones's neck and turned his head, kissing him on the lips instead. "Come t'bed, Bones," he said, and kissed him again. "M'feet're cold."

"Yeah, because I trained for years to get my medical degree, just so I could join Starfleet and keep your feet warm." Bones bussed him on the lips one more time, and then slipped under the sheets.

Jim rolled over and curled up in Leonard's arms, nuzzling his face into to curve of Len's neck laying a loose and sleepy kiss against his skin. Leonard cuddled Jim closer, nuzzling into his sweaty blonde hair, and kissed him on the temple, wrapping his arms up tight around Jim for a moment before he let him go and relaxed into sleep.  



End file.
